Watching
by Workaholic Praxian
Summary: Ratchet takes care of everyone else, but what about him? Warning: Wheeljack & Ratchet slash.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers**

Watching

* * *

><p>First Aid watched Ratchet from the other side of the medbay. Finishing up his task, he approached his mentor, who seemed to straighten up for a few moments before his posture began to slowly relax over the frame he was scrapping for parts.<p>

Ratchet swayed once, then twice before falling over onto the floor.

"Ratchet? Are you alright?" First Aid questioned, at Ratchet's side, prying the tools from his mentor's hands.

A few minutes later, Ratchet's optics turned back on and the CMO allowed himself to be helped back to his feet. He reached for his tools, only for First Aid to resist.

"When was the last time you recharged?"

Ratchet snorted, "Like I've had the time."

"Why don't I finish up this for you and you can go get some rest?" First Aid gently suggested.

"Let me know if you need anything." Without a second glance, Ratchet headed towards his office.

"Isn't your room the other way?"

"I need to get some things done first." And just like that, Ratchet entered his office, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, First Aid got to work on the frame. He had once observed when it came to Ratchet, work came first and his own health came second. It seemed as if some things never changed. The CMO really needed to take care of himself a bit better.

First Aid finished working with the frame, cleaned up the mess along with the recently used tools and reorganized them when he got a visitor.

Exchanging greetings with the Chief Engineer, he watched as Wheeljack glanced around the quiet medbay, obviously looking for someone in particular.

First Aid gave him an innocent look, "Are you looking for Ratchet?"

A look of slight embarrassment crossed the masked bot. "I just wanted to… uh… See how things are going in the medbay. I don't usually walk here on my own two peds."

There was a long, somewhat awkward silence that stretched between the two. It seemed as if Wheeljack was trying to distract himself by counting the number of recharging bots in the medbay.

"What's it like?"

Wheeljack looked at First Aid worriedly, "What's what like?"

"Being in love."

"I wouldn't be able to tell you." Wheeljack answered quickly.

"I know how you feel about him."

"You know what?"

"You love him, right?"

Wheeljack gulped, waiting for First Aid to speak again.

"Never mind…" First Aid seemed to be deep in thought. "You don't need to tell me. I'll find out what it's like one day."

Trying to be helpful, Wheeljack suggested, "Why don't you ask Ratchet? I bet he could tell you."

"He avoids the subject as well. Why don't you ever talk to him about how you feel?"

"It won't work out."

First Aid smiled. "You never know until you try."

"I dunno… I'd rather not…" Wheeljack paused, making sure that all the patients were indeed deep in recharge, "How'd you know? I haven't told anyone."

"Last time you were here, you were talking while recharging."

Wide eyed, Wheeljack questioned, "What'd I say?"

"That you loved him. I was the only one in here at the time. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Wheeljack sighed in relief. "Well, I should get going…"

First Aid headed off to check up a patient who appeared to be close to waking up. "It was nice talking to you, Wheeljack. He's in his office."

Wheeljack smiled. "Thanks."

Wheeljack opened the door to the office and peered inside. Ratchet was seated at his desk, helm resting among the scattered data pads. A soft snore escaped from the medic's lips.

Making up his mind, Wheeljack entered the office and gently picked up the Head Medic and maneuvered his way back out of the office.

First Aid immediately noticed the two and hurried over, "Where are you taking him?"

"I don't have the access codes to his room, so I'll bring him to mine."

"What for?" First Aid questioned worriedly.

"So he can sleep more comfortably. I don't think he'd want to be sleeping on a medbay berth."

First Aid hesitated, "Do you know where his room is?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you."

Wheeljack nodded.

First Aid leaned closer and whispered the access code into Wheeljack's audio receptors.

"How do you know it?"

"Ratchet thought it would be best if I were able to get into his room to wake him if he's sleeping just in case of emergencies."

"I won't repeat it." Wheeljack promised.

First Aid smiled. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Red Alert twitched, horns lighting up as he glitched.<p>

Inferno looked over, "What is it?"

Red Alert pointed at a monitor that displayed Wheeljack caring a sleeping Ratchet down the hall to Ratchet's room.

"It was bound to happen eventually."

Red Alert glitched again, "What's he doing?"

"Taking Ratchet to his room?" Inferno suggested.

* * *

><p>Wheeljack sighed in relief. He was able to get in and shut the door behind him before attracting too much attention. In fact, he was lucky to not have run into anyone.<p>

Scanning the now dark room, he made a mental note of how neat and organized the room was. Locating the berth, he put Ratchet on it and did his best to insure the mech would be comfortable.

He was just about to open the door again when a sleepy voice stopped him in midstep. "How'd we get in here?"

"Well you were asleep in your office and I thought it would be best if you were to sleep on a berth." Wheeljack nervously answered.

"Wheeljack?"

"Yes?"

"Be sure to lock the door behind you."

"Of course."

"Wheeljack?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

A wide grin made its way onto Wheeljack's faceplates. "Good night, Ratchet."

"Good night, Wheeljack." Ratchet rolled over to one side right before falling back into recharge.


End file.
